Agape: Love Song Requiem
by Zephyrus14
Summary: Lucas Scott lives in a world where money and power determine the course of action and the man. In this world, he has neither money nor power to offer. However, sometimes, the world needs nothing but self-sacrifice and love to transcend all bounds.
1. Quelqu'un m'a dit

Starting a new story is about the last thing I should do, but I've had better luck writing this so far than I've had for my other stories. Academics and extracurriculars are a pain in the ass. And I have to tutor and volunteer so I rarely have time to write. The good news is I have a few chapters lined up for this story and the updates should be a little more frequent until it hits the point I have to start writing again. Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

"Wrap it up Lucas, I'm closing up shop."

"Yea, Keith, I just need to screw in the last few lug nuts," Lucas shouted back.

"You work too hard, Luke. We're going to stop for a bite and have a good talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Keith."

"Oh, we have tons to talk about. Like you not going to college for one. You've got a whole world to experience, yet you show up here every day at 7 to do minimum wage work."

"Come on Keith, you know I can't afford to go to college. Besides, I'm a mechanic and I don't need to go to school for that."

"I promised I was going to put you through college. And you're not a mechanic, Luke. I am; you just work for me,"

"I told you I'm not going to let you pay for it. You've got enough of your own expenses. It's time you stop taking care of me Keith, you deserve a life of your own."

"I made a promise to your mother. You're like a son to me Luke. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"You can't take care of me forever, _Dad_. Tree Hill's home and I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be. I'm happy here Keith. I live a simple life and I'm happy. And that's what you want for me right? I don't need to go to college."

"You remind me so much of your mother, you know that? The two of you are always looking out for everyone else. Sometimes, you need to let someone do the same for you."

"That's where you come in Keith. I'm the man I am today because of you."

"So what are you going to do for the summer?"

"I'm going to work at the shop. Play basketball. Nothing much."

"Now I know you don't want to hear this, but it's my job to tell you. You need to go to college. Your mother would've wanted you to get a proper education."

"Well she's not here, is she?" Lucas said bitterly.

"No she's not Luke. But don't you dare blame her for it. She never asked to leave this world, especially since she had you to worry about. I know for a fact that she loved you more than anything in this world. She wanted the best for you and staying here, working a second-rate job is far from it. I'm not going to let you walk down the same path I did son."

"There's nothing wrong with the path you took. You make an honest living. Honestly, you're the greatest man I've ever known. Knowing I could be like you would be the greatest achievement in my life."

Keith stared back at Lucas with tears welled in his eyes, "That means a lot to me son. You know, your mother was the only woman I've ever loved. I was willing to my life on the back burner for you and her. She made me the happiest man in the world by just letting me be there. Your mother was a great woman. It's going to be hard to find someone like her Luke. Make something of yourself. I don't know many girls who would settle for a mechanic, no matter how big your heart is. Just go to college Luke. One day you'll find a girl who you'll love as much as I loved your mother. You're going to want to give her the world. Trust me, I wanted to give your mother the world, but I was just a mechanic. All I would be able to give her is a second-rate life."

"You gave her the best life she could ask for. She loved you too Keith. I appreciate you looking out for me, but if that girl, who's out there somewhere, truly loves me, she wouldn't care about what I do for a living. Just like mom never cared about what you did for a living."

"I'm not going to force it anymore. I hope you know what you're doing Luke."

"Yea, I hope so too, Keith, I hope so too."

* * *

Lucas lay in bed thinking. His life had never been easy. His mother died when he was twelve years of age. He never knew his father. All the family he's ever known was his Uncle Keith. It was just the two of them as far as he could remember.

He remembered coming home from school one day and finding his mother on the floor. As soon as the paramedics arrived, she was pronounced dead. She was a perfectly healthy woman. No one had an explanation as to how she died. Lucas went through several phases after her death. He became an angry and confused kid and had it not been for Keith, he would've ended up walking down the wrong road.

Keith was there his whole life. He was an extremely selfless man. He never once pushed Karen into a relationship for he was happy to be able to take of her and Lucas. In the end, he regretted not telling Karen how he felt, for leaving so many things unspoken.

Lucas wanted to go to college and make a career out of writing. However, he wouldn't be able to afford it nor would he ask Keith to help him. Keith had already given up so much for him and his mother. To be honest, he was happy living as a mechanic. Sure, he didn't make much, but he didn't need much. He didn't drink, gamble, or smoke. He had clothes on his back, a roof over his head, and food to eat. Keith made sure of that. The money he slaved over was forwarded to his bank account. Money had never been steady, even when his mother was alive. College would never be an option, not with his income source.

He would never fit in the big city anyway. He was and would always be a small town guy. Tree Hill was home. He couldn't imagine leaving it or Keith. This arrangement was probably for the best. Maybe he would spend the rest of his days in Tree Hill with Keith. And that girl Keith was talking about? Lucas wouldn't stress over it much. She would or wouldn't show up; it wouldn't really matter. Life never dealt him the right cards, so he made it a point to never hope. Yes, it was a pity. He was only eighteen and he had already given up the ability to hope. The best assurance he could have was his own hard work. That was bound to get him farther than hoping ever would.


	2. Light Up the Sky

Honestly guys? One review? I'm kinda disheartened by that. Or maybe I'm a really impatient person and I haven't given you enough time to review. So guys. A lot more reviews okay?

* * *

Keith and Lucas had an early breakfast, black coffee and toast. It was a terrible breakfast for working men, but the longer the shop was open; the more business could be done. Keith had the shop up and running at seven sharp every morning, including weekends. The shop wasn't much. It could house three cars in the garage and there was a small room where all paperwork was filed. Like Lucas said, it was an honest living. Sure, it was hard work, but it paid the bills. It was the only repair shop miles around and Keith had a loyal customer base. He would often share a cup of coffee or two with anyone who passed by. If business was running slow, he would let Lucas head down to the Rivercourt and shoot hoops.

The phone rang while Lucas sat on a creeper, rolling back and forth. Keith picked up the call.

"Hey, Luke. We've got a car broken down about a mile from the bridge. You think you could check it out?"

"Yea, sure. What's the model?"

"It's uhh… a 2003 Aquarius Blue Volkswagen New Beetle Convertible. Here are the keys to the truck," Keith said as he threw the keys at Lucas.

Lucas grabbed the keys while shaking the sleepiness out of his head. He put the keys in the ignition and started driving. As he drove, he took in the surroundings. Tree Hill didn't change much. It sported an almost rustic appearance and boasted tons of trees. It was a tightly knit community. Everyone knew each other. It was also divided into two distinct social classes: the rich and the poor. The rich lived on one side of town while the poor lived on the other. The poor ran most of the shops in the center of the town. The poor did their best to help each other out whenever they could. The rich usually owned big businesses out of town and their mansions served as summer houses.

The leaves assumed its green color. The water was as blue as ever. It was a little early, but the sun still had its unmistakable shine and warmth. The day was looking up for him so far. He passed the red bridge and headed down the pass. As he reached the mile mark from the bridge, he saw a visibly distraught girl, whom he guessed to be about his age. He pulled over and got out of the truck.

He started walking towards the girl. She was a stunning brunette with the most intoxicating green irises. "Good morning. It's awfully strange for a girl to be driving around at this time. Especially since most teenagers can't make it out of bed before noon."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Whatever. Listen, I can't get my car to start. That's where you come in, okay? Don't try to make small talk with me."

Lucas raised his hands in surrender and walked to the front of the car. He lifted the hood and checked around. He pursed his lips before he started talking again. "So you never told me, why are you out here?" He looked to her for an answer, but he never got one back. She was busy looking through her contacts and calling someone. "It's still kind of cold out. You want my jacket?" Again, she didn't give him an answer. "Listen I have to tow this in. I don't have the proper tools to fix it here," he lied.

Finally, she directed her attention toward him. "Are you kidding me? It's my first day in Tree Hill and I have to spend it at a repair shop?"

"Well no. I mean I can give you a ride to wherever you need to go and then I'll take your car back to the shop. You'll be able to pick it up around 2 or 3 in the afternoon."

She looks at him with furrowed eyebrows for awhile before walking to the truck and taking a seat. He quickly followed.

"So where do you need to go?" he asked as he turned her head towards her.

"2314 Tattersalls Drive," she said, not lifting her eyes from her phone. So, she lived on the rich side of town. It was odd that she was driving a Beetle. People on the rich side of town usually drove Benzes and BMWs. There was an occasional Bentley or Ferrari, but no Beetles.

"So where are you from?" He looked at her expectantly, but she continued ignored to him. "Fine, don't answer that. Answer this. Will you go out on a date with me?"

She glanced at him nonchalantly, scoffed, and pointed her phone at the road, "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Not until you give me an answer," he challenged.

"No."

"Then no."

"No what?" she muttered in disbelief.

"No, I'm not going to keep my eyes on the road."

"You're going to get us both killed, you jackass! Just look at the goddamn road!" she exclaimed.

"Say yes."

She glanced at the road and back in worry. "Yes! Alright?" she screamed.

"Yea. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight," he smiled, "What's your name?"

"Brooke Davis. And I'm guessing your name is jackass or asshole or something along those lines?"

Lucas laughed, "I'm Lucas. Lucas Scott." He looked over at her. Her knees are pulled to her chest and she still hadn't redirected her attention to something other than her phone.

"Well, Lucas Scott, do you scare every girl into dating you? Because, let me tell you, that's very creepy."

He chuckled, "Nah, just you. Well here's your stop. Remember, we have a date at 7. I'll bring your car then, so you won't have to pick it up."

"Yea, whatever," Brooke said nonchalantly before slamming the truck door closed.

She was something alright. "The girl behind the red door," Lucas muttered with a smile.

* * *

"Luke, there's a minor problem with the engine. Why did you tow it back here?" Keith asked.

"No reason," he smiled.

Keith pointed suspiciously at Lucas' face, "What's that smile?"

"Nothing, Keith," Lucas responded as his smile grew wider.

"You met a girl," Keith realized and pointed at the Beetle, "That's her car isn't it? You wanted to see her again, so you towed it back here?"

Lucas merely shrugged his shoulders, the grin still making its mark upon his face.

"That's my boy," complimented Keith, "What's she look like?"

"She's a brunette with the most amazing green eyes. She tends to be slightly sarcastic, but it's kind of attractive," he thought dreamily.

"Sounds like a real catch," Keith said.

"Yea, I kind of asked her out on a date," Lucas added.

"That's great Luke. I'll let you off a little early today. God knows how much you need to clean up," Keith joked.

"Yea, yea, Keith. Thanks though. I really appreciate it," Lucas said.

"And you should start showing your appreciation by fixing this car up first. We have a lot of work to do son," Keith said while walking away.

* * *

After his day at work, Lucas went home in the efforts of cleaning up nicely for his date. He didn't have much in his closet. It was all t-shirts and jeans, most of them sporting oil stains. However, he did manage to find a clean pair of jeans and a navy blue dress shirt. It was surprise seeing as he never found the occasion to wear formal clothing anyway.

So here he was in front of Brooke's door, waiting patiently for an answer. His palms were sweating up as was his forehead. Lucas didn't have much experience with the opposite sex. Hell, it came as a surprise that he had gained such courage in asking Brooke out for a date. When the door opened, his eyes shifted from the mat on the floor to the stunning brunette. She was dressed in a silk red halter with jeans. It was rather normal clothing, but to Lucas, she couldn't look more beautiful.

"Hey, I was thinking we could-"

Brooke cut him off and started walking down the path, while dragging Lucas by his collar, "Yea, here's how it's going to work. I'm choosing the location and we're taking my car."

Lucas, who was clearly stunned, merely nodded. They got into the car; neither said a word to each other during the car ride. She pulled over in front of a bar.

"Wait, we're going to a bar? We're not the legal drinking age yet."

Brooke sighed in annoyance and reached into her purse, "Fake I.D.s okay? Are you coming in or what?"

Lucas hesitated before walking in after her. He followed her to a pool table, where she asked a waitress to bring them two beers.

"So we're going to play pool here? That's what you call a date?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't see what the problem is," she responded.

The waitress came around with their beers, "Here you go. Thank you… Gretchen and Henry."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, "One question. How'd you get my picture?"

Brooke looked up at Lucas as she broke, "Can't tell you that."

He smiled, "Should I be scared right now?"

"I don't know," she said as she sunk another ball, "Should you?"

And just like that he knew she caught him. Maybe it was just the hormones speaking, but this girl was completely and undeniably attractive. She was as unpredictable as the weather. She screamed danger in every way known to man. And Lucas was sure he didn't want to dodge that bullet.

* * *

"I love it in the summer when there's heat lightning at night. And up until the fourth grade, I called squirrels squellers," she said as she lined up for another shot," And I love beating boys at pool."

Lucas chuckled, "That's what? Game six now?"

"Yea and I think we've had enough fun today," she added.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise "That's how our relationship is going to go, huh? You're going to call all the shots?"

"I would hardly call this a relationship. And yea, if we were in a relationship, I'd be calling all the shots. I can't expect you to man up and call shots of your own, now can I?" she teased and ran out of the bar.

Lucas chased after her. She didn't do a very good job of running because she kept looking back while doing so. As she tripped over her own foot, she grabbed Lucas with her. He quickly turned them around so they would land on his back. They erupted in laughter as they fell on the ground. Eventually, the laughter stopped and they were left in silence, him staring at her green irises and her at his blue ones. She shifted her gaze to her lips and gave him a quick peck before standing on her two feet and running toward her car. Lucas stood up and placed his hand on his lips.

"Lucas! You coming or what?" she shouted while giggling.

He shook his head as he regained his composure, "Yea, wait up!"

As he got into her car, the laughter ensued once more. For the entire car ride, the silence was filled with happy laughter; neither of them saw it fit to ruin the silence with words.

Brooke pulled over in front of his house and stared at him expectantly to leave. He looked back and forth between her and his house. He lent over for a kiss only to be held back by her hand on his chest.

"Nuh-uh, I think it's time for you to go home Lucas Scott."

He stared at her in shock and answered playfully, "Alright." He exited the car and walked towards his house. Halfway there, he turned back and waved. Brooke immediately took off after that. He turned around and continued to his door while chuckling to himself. There was no way in hell he was moving away from that bullet.

* * *

Review. Bash it if you like. That would weirdly make me equally happy... please review. I can't even help the desperation scrawling into my pathetic voice.


	3. Augustine

So I think 5 reviews for one chapter was acceptable. Not that I'm unhappy, but let's try to raise that number a little huh? About the whole Nicholas Sparks parallel, I think Brooke has this crazy, fun personality and I sort of thought it would be cool if Lucas, prior to actually knowing Brooke, kinda channeled that. Maybe it's just me and it doesn't exactly hurt to refer to Nicholas Sparks when it comes to romance. This chapter is a little filler, but I hope you guys enjoy it. AND REVIEW!

* * *

For days, all he could think about was his date with Brooke. She didn't make an effort to contact him after that night. Maybe it wasn't as great a date for her as it was for him.

The touch of her soft lips still lingered upon his. The feel of her in his arms was unlike anything he had ever felt. Those few hours he was with her made him feel more alive than he ever felt before. Keith had taken a notice to Lucas' change in demeanor. Lucas bore a skip in his step and a smile on his face. It was a good change. Unexpected, but good nonetheless.

Keith observed Lucas for a moment. "So you haven't been going anywhere for the last couple of days. Was it a bad date?"

"No," Lucas said, "At least I don't think so."

"Then why don't you call her? Ask her out again. She seems like a nice girl."

Lucas narrowed his eyes in thought. "Yea, I should, shouldn't I?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go over to her house if it's okay with you."

Keith thought about it for awhile before answering, "Yea, I should close up anyway. Business is running slow. Might as well cut our losses and head home early. Don't be out too late you hear me?"

"Yea, Keith. Thanks," Lucas said as he ran toward Brooke's house. It was a relatively short run seeing as Lucas ran more on a daily basis. People on the street would give him weird stares as he passed them. He was donned in a simple t-shirt and jeans. The people living in Brooke's side of town usually wore polos and khakis or something of that sort. Sure, it was the 21st century, but there was still a distinct class structure. People with a wallet full of hundreds had a superiority complex. They would throw thousands on the next designer item without giving thought to the value of a dollar. They were born with silver spoons in their mouths while he couldn't put himself through school. The natural order of the world would always favor one group over another. He wouldn't let this ruin his mood though. He was here to ask Brooke out.

He slowed down as he reached Brooke's door. He rapped his fist against her red door. An unfamiliar face came to the door.

"May I help you?" said the maid.

"Yes, is Brooke here?" he timidly asked.

"She's in her room; may I ask who's looking for her?"

"Uhh, Lucas Scott."

"Lucas Scott, come in. You can wait in the living room while I fetch her." The maid hurried up the stairs presumably to Brooke's room. A few minutes later, she returned with Brooke.

"Come back for more?" teased Brooke.

Immediately, a smile made its way onto his face, "Maybe. You want to take a walk on the beach? It's too nice outside to be stuck at home anyway."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

One thing he loved about the beach was the wet sand that hugged his bare feet. It wasn't quite warm and still had the feeling of soft streams of water. It was great for building sandcastles. Sometimes, he would watch the kids on the beach. They were so carefree and innocent. How he longed to be a child again. Those were the days he still had the comfort of his mother. He still thought about her every day. Although it was a short twelve years, she was the best mother he could ask for. She wasn't always able to give him material things, but she never failed to give him love. He was lost after her death. He wasn't used to the absence of her love. Sometimes, he would pretend the sun's warmth that caressed him were his mother's arms. It would always make him feel safe again.

Neither of them spoke to each other as they walked along the shore. Lucas stole a few glances at her though. The sun hit the contours of her face perfectly and reflected off her hair in rays of angelic light. He caught himself staring at her for a long time, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. He could only smile at the sight before him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked when she caught him staring at her.

"No reason. You look beautiful," he said.

Her cheeks turned a rosy red. "Thanks," she said as she turned to look the ocean, "You want to go for a swim?"

"Come again?" he chuckled.

"You want to go for a swim?" she repeated slowly.

"Neither of us brought bathing suits, we can't go swimming," he said while directing his hand at the ocean.

"You're wearing boxers, right?" she asked while stripping down to her underwear. He nodded in response. "Well I don't see what the problem is. Live a little, Lucas Scott." She threw her tank top at his face.

He shook her head and relented. He stripped himself of all clothing except his boxers and began chasing after her. She was a good distance out already. He dove into the waters, hoping to catch up with her. By the time he reached the spot where she was supposed to be, she was nowhere in sight.

"Brooke? Brooke, where are you?" he shouted in panic, "Brooke!" He twisted and turned around in search of her. The possibility she drowned was too haunting to consider. The tides weren't particularly strong today. Surely, this was some twisted joke?

"Brooke!" he shouted again. Again, there was no answer.

He felt something poke his back and quickly turned to look at the culprit. He sighed in relief.

"Thought I drowned, didn't you?" she laughed.

"It's not funny. That was a sick joke," he slightly scolded.

"Admit it, you were scared," she urged.

"I wasn't scared, I was just worried," Lucas said unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh," she commented skeptically, "So if I happened to disappear again, you wouldn't be scared?"

"Nope," he responded while looking at anything but her.

"Hmm." She shrugged her shoulders and turned to test him.

As a reflex, he caught hold of her arm and pulled her back. "Okay, I was scared. Happy?" They were now staring into each other's eyes.

"Yea," she said quietly. Lucas inched closer to her, his eyes still on hers. Brooke closed the distance between them and grabbed hold of his nape. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a hand on her cheek. His tongue begged for an entrance she granted. Things got heated very quickly and Brooke decided to pull away. They both started laughed as they parted.

Brooke always kept him on his toes; so when she detached herself from him and swam toward the shore, it didn't come as much of a surprise. It was a bit unrealistic that he was already wrapped around her finger, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Keith walked into a café shortly after he closed up shop.

"What can I get you sir?" asked the waitress behind the counter.

"A cup of coffee. Black, no sugar." he said.

Two men walked into the café and took a seat at one of tables.

"I heard the Davises are back in town. They have that summer house on the rich side of town. Big mansion with the red door."

"That's nothing special. They come here every summer. That side of town is flooded with rich folks around this time."

"This year Davis' daughter came down too. Brooke was her name? Yea, I think its Brooke. She's a real looker."

"Yea, she's a beautiful girl. Can't imagine what a city girl like her would be doing down here in Tree Hill though."

Before he could hear anymore of the conversation, the waitress interrupted. "Here's your coffee, sir."

Keith paid her and left. There was a good chance that this Brooke Davis girl was the same girl Lucas was interested in. Tree Hill was about to take a turn, but Keith could only wonder if it was for the better or worse.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Brooke said out of nowhere. They were lying on the warm sand, looking at the sky. Their hands were intertwined.

Lucas turned his head to look at her, "Alright, let's get something to eat. Any requests?" She shook her head in response. "Good, I know a great burger joint in town."

He offered a hand as he got up. She gladly took it and the two walked back to her car. Lucas took the driver's seat. He put the keys in the ignition and her car came to life. Brooke was texting on her phone in an instant.

"You're always on your phone. Who are you texting?" Lucas asked curiously.

"My other boyfriends," she joked, "See, after this, I have a date with someone outside of town. And I have another one tomorrow at the country club."

"You're wasting your time with them," he played along.

"And why is that, Lucas Scott?" she questioned.

"Because we all know you're going to have to break their hearts in the end. See, you're going to decide I'm the only one you want," he said smugly.

She snorted, "Is that right?" He nodded. "I think you're overestimating yourself." Lucas chuckled.

"Or you're underestimating me," he said, "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis… you'll see." A silent atmosphere consumed the car afterwards. It wasn't uncomfortable, however. When they reached the burger joint, they got out and sat at a booth in the corner.

"What will it be?"

Lucas looked to Brooke first. "I'm fine."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But you said you were hungry like fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm fine."

"Uhh… okay," he said, "I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake on the side."

"You okay Brooke?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

Awhile later, Lucas' order came. "Here you go. Enjoy your meal."

"You sure you're not hungry?" Lucas asked before eating.

"I'm sure," she said. Lucas was unconvinced, but decided to let it go. He picked up the burger, but before he could take a bite, Brooke pulled the burger in her direction and took a bite.

She pointed at the burger, "That's a really good burger." Lucas laughed in response.

"I thought you weren't hungry," he teased.

"I'm not," she said as she took another bite. In fact, she ended up eating most of the burger. She took a French fry and dipped it in ketchup. However, she didn't eat it as she turned to feed Lucas. The French fry didn't exactly make it to his mouth and instead, painted a ketchup mustache on his face.

Lucas rolled his eyes in disbelief. Before he could comment, Brooke kissed him, ridding him of any ketchup. When Lucas started to deepen the kiss, she pulled away and laughed. As payback, he took a French fry, dipped it in ketchup, and smeared it on her cheek. The ketchup left a trail from her cheek to the side of her mouth. Brooke started giggling when Lucas kissed the ketchup trail off. He moved slowly, in light kisses, starting from her cheek. As he approached her mouth, his hands went straight for her thighs, inching closer to her shirt. They shared quick, soft pecks while giggling in between.

He finally pulled away and looked at her with a warm smile. "I really like you."

"I really like you too," she said and started chuckling.

Her laughter was truly infectious. "What? Did I say or do something funny?" He captured her lips once more before she could answer.

She pulled away and placed a hand on his chest. "Nothing," she teased as she pushed him away and walked out the door.

* * *

By the time Lucas paid the check and got out, Brooke was leaning against her car waiting for him.

He took his time walking toward her, placing each foot carefully in front of the other. "I'm always chasing after you, you know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I'm just that irresistible."

He thought for a moment. "Is that right?" She nodded. "I think you're overestimating yourself," he copied her earlier words. She giggled at this. He had one hand on the roof of her car and the other on her hip.

"Or you're underestimating me," she said as she pulled under and ran to the driver's seat before he could kiss her. He shook his head at the sky and chuckled. She may not have said it, but to Lucas, she was the girl for him.

* * *

I hope that was a good chapter and I promise I will be updating soon. Meanwhile, what you guys can do is satiate my desperate and undying desire for reviews. If you absolutely hate it, tell me how much. If you loved it, tell me how much. And all the while I'm reading them, I'll still be bearing a smile on my face... I sound kinda desperate... oh well. kthxbai (lolcat reference, damn I'm such a nerd)


	4. Chanson Triste

**You can thank dianehermans for this update. Every single week, I tell myself I'm going to update and I end up pushing it back under my stressing amount of work. I feel like I'm about to buckle under from the pressures of academics, volunteering, and tutoring. And I have college to worry about. So as of late, that's my first priority. This is the only fic I have multiple stories written out for, so hopefully that will be enough to satiate your appetites for new reading material. You guys probably don't care for my poorly-thought out excuse so without further ado, your next chapter.

* * *

**It was nearly the break of dawn, but the sun had yet to make an appearance. Lucas couldn't sleep. His thoughts of Brooke controlled the time unaccounted for. His eyes were directed at the ceiling as if had the remedy to his Brooke-induced insomnia. Who was he kidding? He had been in that position for a few hours now. It was a long shot, but he could see if Brooke was awake…

He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door with the keys to Keith's truck and a thermos of hot coffee. It was still a little too dark to be able to see anything clearly beyond a 30 feet radius, but the beauty of Tree Hill still radiated like neon lights. He relished in the silence of his environment. This feeling only further reinforced his opinion that he would never fit in a big city. As soon as he passed the center of town, he was attacked by the perfectly manicured lawns of the rich. It didn't capture the same beauty of the natural outdoors. The lawns reflected the personalities of the people that owned them. It was all about the perfect appearance. Now he didn't know about the others of that class, but Brooke seemed to bear the perfect appearance without the misguided biases that plagued her peers. Lucas was grateful for that. He didn't expect her to give him the time of day, but she did.

He killed the engine as soon as he saw the vibrant red of her door. He picked up a few pebbles along the path to her house. She didn't give him her number yet so his contact method was up for test. He threw a couple of pebbles at a window only to receive no answer.

Before he could throw another, a head appeared from the bedroom next to his target.

"What are you doing? You're going to wake my parents up," Brooke hissed.

"I couldn't sleep," Lucas weakly replied, "You want to go somewhere?"

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

He folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "I've got a thermos of hot coffee and you've got nothing to lose."

Brooke raised her eyebrows as if to agree and disappeared into her room. Taking this as a go ahead, he walked back to his car to wait for her. For the next half hour, he looked at the neighboring lawns and checked the time.

Finally, she appeared from the red door. She was wearing a leather jacket, tank top, jeans, and ballet flats. Lucas raised a finger at her. "That took you half an hour?"

"I couldn't figure out what to wear and then I remembered that nothing is open at this time so I could dress down a little bit," she responded as she skipped toward Lucas. She gave him a quick peck before she got into the side of the truck where Lucas held the door open.

"So, where are we going?"

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," joked Lucas.

She laughed, "That line is so overused. Seriously though, you're not going to kill me are you?"

He gave her a look, to which she responded, "Well, it is pretty dark out and no one's around. You're not telling me where we're going. There's a pretty good chance that I won't make it until sunlight."

"Think of it this way: I like you too much to kill you. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. So where are we going?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, you never told me."

He shook his head at her answer and remained quiet. However, the car ride was anything but. In the mere fifteen minutes it took to get there, an orchestra of "Are we there yet?" and "Where are we going?" played. He pulled over as a basketball court came into sight, killed the engine, and turned to look at her.

"We're here." Now to her, it may not have seemed special because she had seen the world. But to him, it was Tree Hill's hidden treasure. Basketball had no bias, no dichotomy; it was the most neutral thing to him. The game spoke in higher volumes than anything he witnessed in his eighteen years.

"A basketball court? I didn't wake up for this; take me home right now so I can get at least two or three more hours of sleep."

"Wait, hear me out. It might look like just a basketball court, but this place is so much more to me. I know this seems a little early and maybe this isn't proper dating or whatever this is," he motions the both of them with a hand, "etiquette, but I'm finding that you're becoming one of the people I care about most. So I decided that I would bring the girl I care about to the place I love. It's where I came from, it's where I belong… it's my world."

Brooke was slightly shocked at his speech. She had known Lucas for a few weeks and he was willing to divulge his thoughts and secrets, yet in her eighteen years, she had never been met with such unbridled honesty from any one person. Emotional attachment may have been more than she would be able to handle right now or ever, but she was certain that the end result would be rewarding. And so, she laid out her cards and went all in. "So do I get to be a part of this world?"

Just like that, a truly content and happy smile made its mark upon his face. He stared at the ground for a few seconds before granting his undivided attention to the impressive brunette and looking into her emerald irises. "The biggest part."

* * *

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red, yours?"

"Hmmm… blue?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

His sonorous laughter radiated from his arm, which enveloped her, to her body. "Blue, it's blue."

"My turn. If you had three wishes, what would you wish for?"

"Three more wishes," joked Lucas.

Brooke slapped him playfully across the chest, "I'm serious."

"I don't know… I guess I wish for a good life for my Uncle Keith, a successful music career for my best friend Haley, and…" he trailed off.

"And?"

"And for my mom to come back to life," he whispered.

"Oh my god, Lucas I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said, "The sunrise's pretty awesome, don't you think?"

"Yea. I'm glad we did this Lucas. You bringing me here, opening up to me, and teaching me to slow down and appreciate the little things," Brooke said as she turned her head to face him. Her eyes glimmered with a new found hope and faith in life.

And to him, her eyes were a reflection of everything endearing to him. "I'm glad we did this too." He took her lips with his own and allowed himself to float into a serene abyss. The kiss was the perfect coda to their composition.

* * *

Lucas kept one hand on the wheel while holding Brooke's hand with the other. It was out of character for Brooke to do something defined within relationship status. She was the kind to keep people at arm's length, but Lucas knew that she showed more about herself than she thought by doing so.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Sleep," she answered without hesitation.

He chuckled, "And after you wake up?"

"Whatever I decide to do. If you're lucky, I might be able to fit you into my busy schedule. I'm pretty sure there's an opening at eight for you to buy me dinner."

"I guess I should take it then, huh?"

"If you know what's good for you. We have to keep it light though."

"And why's that?"

"My other boyfriend is taking me out to dinner and then another one of my boyfriends is taking me out for a late night snack."

"That amount of food could last me a few days and you're choosing to eat it all in one night. I don't think that's such a good idea Brooke. We don't want a 'Supersize Me, the Sequel'."

She punched his arm in response. "For that, I'm revoking your right to buy me dinner. In a week or so, I might put the offer back on the table."

"What an honor," Lucas sarcastically replied. They approached her house, one that boasted excessiveness. At her front step was a blonde girl waiting for, presumably, Brooke. "Who's that?"

Brooke struggled to find a response. "Uhh, she's my friend, Bevin."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows as Brooke sat in her seat, neither making an effort to leave nor saying anything to him. "Brooke, you okay?"

"Yea," she said unsure of herself, "Yea, I'll get going now." Lucas leaned over to kiss her goodbye, but she was already exiting the car.

* * *

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in like forever Brooke." Bevin immediately attacked her with an oxygen-depriving hug.

Brooke chuckled nervously as she weakly patted Bevin's back, "Yea, it's nice seeing you too Bevin."

"Well? Aren't you going to let us in?" Bevin asked after releasing Brooke from her deathly hug.

"Uhh, right." She made a turn to her purse to fetch her keys only to find that she wasn't carrying her purse. She then lifted a finger awkwardly to her head before knocking rapidly on her red door.

Her butler readily met her on the other side of the door. "Good morning Ms. Brooke, I was wondering where you went. I called you up for breakfast, but you were nowhere to be found."

"I trust that my parents weren't aware of this either?"

"Your parents left for the country club quite early this morning. I've been instructed to not call them under any circumstances, Ms. Brooke. I could ask the chef to prepare you some food if you'd like."

"I'm fine."

"Very well, I'll be in staff quarters should you need anything. Good day, Ms. Brooke and good day to you too, Ms. Bevin." He retreated down the hallway and around the corner, with no trace of him left to be found.

Bevin focused her attention back on Brooke in no time. "So you've missed so much. Lori's parents sent her to rehab after the principal found cocaine in her locker. Theresa has her conquest slate wiped clean and she's starting from square one right now. She said the guys in college are way more experienced and…"

Brooke tuned her out. She had stopped caring about these superficial matters a long time ago; she only pretended to care to stay in this coveted circle of friends. Their behavior, the excessive drinking and partying was all an act. Sure, it drowned out the noise and filled her with a warmth from the blood rushing to carry oxygen through her alcohol ridden system, but it all came down to need. The need to be wanted, to feel appreciated, even if it was among people who threw away their lives and held useless ideals with the highest regard. Honestly, who cared about who downed the most shots or who slept with whom? Apparently, Tree Hill's elite did and the elite of every city, country, and continent known to man. It was only when Bevin asked her one simple question, did she snap out of her trance.

"Enough about Tree Hill, who was that hottie that drove you home?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Normally Brooke would inform her friends of her not so honorable activities, but her and Lucas's relationship was anything but. She wanted to keep him out of this. Tree Hill's elite would devour him in a nanosecond if she threw him into the water.

"You know what I'm talking about. The guy in the red truck."

She knew that Bevin wasn't going to let off anytime soon and decided to make the best out of a vague answer and a white lie. "Nobody. I was just taking a walk and when I wanted to go home, I saw him. I was tired of walking and he offered me a ride so I took it."

"Too bad, you could have used him. If you look past that whole poor guy look he's got going on, he's actually pretty easy on the eyes."

* * *

"**Nobody**…"

That's what he was to her. After the secrets he's told her. After their little heart to heart. That's what he was. A nobody. He made a run towards her door when he was interrupted.

"Leaving so soon, sir?"

"Yea, he said as he gazed down at the purse in his hand, "Actually, can you give this to Brooke? Tell her someone found it at the Rivercourt."

"I'll be sure to tell her that. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I should get going. It was nice meeting you." He closed the red door and walked toward his truck. As soon as he got in, he slammed his palm against the steering wheel a few times.

"It's good. This was the closure you needed. This stopped you from going further and making a stupid mistake," he said to himself. He put the car keys into the ignition and turned. The engine sputtered to life just as he was hanging by a thread. The only sounds he could hear were those of his thoughts and that of the sans muffler vehicle.

Lucas knew he wasn't like most guys his age with respect to emotions. He had to grow up faster and mature faster because of the absence of both a mother and a father. He learned to build up walls to shield himself from pain, only to have them wrecked with one word.

Perhaps there was no word he had come to dread more. **Nobody. Nobody. Nobody. **He was nobody. Other children had parents to make them feel worthy of something, to make them **someone** in the vast seas of the world. The closest he ever got to a parent, at least as far back as he could remember, was Keith. Sure, Karen was there for the early stages of his life, but she was only there long enough to lay the foundations. Keith took over and began to mold Lucas into someone, albeit a slightly disfigured, unfinished someone. Lucas fit his own pieces of clay here and there, but he was far off from feeling like someone. He still had the rest of his life to chisel away the imperfections and there were a lot of imperfections.

He was nobody at school. Aside from Haley and her boyfriend Nathan, no one stopped to take a good look at him. And even then, Haley was drenched in homework and extracurricular activities while Nathan concentrated on basketball. The little time they had left was spent watching Haley and Nathan suck face and him sitting on the sidelines, playfully teasing them. Still, he felt like nobody. No one could quite fill the void his parents left behind.

That is, until Brooke came along. He had never met a girl who was so assertive. She made her presence known without actually doing anything. Most importantly, she was a breath of fresh air in the suffocating atmosphere of Tree Hill. Therefore, he decided that this was the one girl who he could let his guard down around. What a mistake that proved to be. Honestly, maybe running a knife through the length of his body wouldn't hurt as much.

By the time he pulled up to the body shop, Keith had already opened up for business.

"Lucas! I was wondering where you went."

"I was just taking a drive around…" his voice void of emotion as he waved his hand around aimlessly.

"Hope you had a nice drive because there's a car waiting to be fixed. I already set up the tools" said Keith, who maintained his focus on the papers on his desk.

Who was he kidding anyway? A rich girl would never fall for a blue-collar worker. It would take a miracle for someone of higher social standing to bend down and decide to grace the "inferior" with his or her presence. And he surely couldn't catch a break. Life dealt him with the wrong cards and it had taken his everything to make the best of it. But how exactly was he supposed to make light of his mother's death, his father's absence, his financial conditions, his dream's hindrance, and, what would be the metaphorical last straw, his heartbreak? Thus far, his life seemed like one torturous joke with the tenacity of a wolf.

* * *

**After such a long absence, I hope that was a good peace offering. I'm very big on the conflict in stories. Sometimes it'll boil over quickly, sometimes not so much, but the fluff pieces will come soon enough. So hang on there and while you wait, review. Its the hyperlink labeled Review this chapter with a large orange blurb symbol thingie. The more times it's clicked on, the faster I update. I can pinky promise that.**

**Also, quick sidenote. If there are any French readers, can you guys hook me up with French music titles? Thanks.  
**


	5. Bittersweet Symphony

**This isn't the cliche New Years Eve chapter. For that, you'd have to go to my other story, Harder to Breathe. Now that I think about it, that chapter seems really cliche. That's off topic, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. And have a Happy New Year. You may have had it already, but I'm in the States and we still have about twelve hours to go. Most importantly, leave a review and have an awesome New Year.**

* * *

Ever since the incident Lucas encountered, he avoided Brooke like the plague. It wasn't without its difficulties, however. She had forced herself, unknowingly, into his life and it would be no easy task to forget about her. What did help was the fact that she made no effort to call or visit him. He was a nobody to her after all. He had immersed himself in work, staying late hours and getting little to no sleep every night thus far.

He lost track, but he was pretty sure that he had never worked so hard or quickly in his entire life. Keith had to stop him a few times in the fake nonchalant, uncaring tone he usually used.

Here he was, in his element. He had never asked for anything in his life, but the one thing, or rather person, he wanted wasn't meant to be his. He couldn't say it enough times, but he could never catch a break. Everything was reins free, out of control. Fixing cars and playing basketball were his elements. He could control the outcome. The tightening of a screw here and a loosening of a bolt there and a car was fixed. He knew how to do that. When he threw a basketball into the hoop, he knew it would go in. In the perpetual fight against complete chaos, he found two constants. Even when the situation with Brooke spiraled out of control, his elements were constant.

Lucas checked the engine one last time before he closed the hood. Maybe this was the closing of a painfully short chapter in his life. He wiped his hand on the dirty rag he kept in his back pocket. As he turned, he was met with the face of the one person he didn't want to see. They exchanged a short glance before Lucas jotted down his final notes and proceeded to hand the clipboard to Keith.

"I'm done with the car on lot 3. I still have a little more time before lunch so I think I'm going to check out the next car. You can head to lunch without me Uncle Keith. I'll meet you there," said Lucas.

Keith looked between Lucas and Brooke and bore an inquisitive look on his face, of which Lucas was unaware. Lucas walked to the next car and began checking it.

Brooke decided to speak, "Hey Lucas."

Lucas continued ignoring her, but found it hard to concentrate on checking the car.

She raised her voice in an almost admonishing tone. "I said hey Lucas. Look at me."

Lucas glanced up at her in a matching expression. He muttered a quick "Hey" and pretending to get back to work. He heard the beginning of her frustration when she huffed.

"Okay. So we haven't hung out for a while now. I'm partially to blame for that. It's just that I'm back in Tree Hill after being gone for so long and my friends have been dropping by at different days to hang out. But I've also noticed that you haven't made an effort to call me. This sounds stupid, but I was starting to think that maybe I did something to make you ignore me?"

He stopped at her last few words. Nothing could be closer to the truth, but she had the nerve to pretend like she knew nothing had happened. If she was going to play that game, it was only right to reciprocate what little respect she had for him. "I've been busy." He opened the door to the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition. She followed suit and sat in the passenger's seat. As soon as she got in, she pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Hey!" He tried reaching for the keys to no avail.

"I'm not the smartest person in the world, but it doesn't take a genius to know that something's wrong. Obviously something went wrong between the two of us and I'm trying to figure out what."

The keys were a forgotten matter now. "Nothing went wrong okay? I actually have to work Brooke. I have a job that happens to take up my time," he lashed out.

She chuckled cuttingly. "And so does the rest of Tree Hill. You're going to have to try a lot better than that because I don't like that answer."

"Hey Lucas! Here are the keys…" interrupted Keith, "And clearly I'm not wanted here. Just lock up before you leave Lucas. Bye."

Lucas and Brooke waited for him to leave before they continued their conversation. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" he tried to divert the attention from the conversation.

"And why can't we talk about it here?" It was clear that Brooke knew what he was trying to do.

"Because I don't want to have this conversation in a broken down car in a repair shop," he retaliated.

"It makes no difference where you say it because either way I'm going to find out what happened. And while you're at it, drop the attitude because I don't need a jerk screaming at me for no reason."

He chuckled in disbelief and his laughter almost turned hysterical. Then, he slammed his hand on the dashboard, which visibly scared Brooke. "I'm a jerk? I'm glad I've elevated on your scale. Can't say it's much of a promotion though."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"And you have the nerve to pretend like you don't know what happened."

"I'm not fucking pretending Lucas. Tell me what happened because I honestly have no fucking clue."

"You honestly have no clue?" he asked in disbelief, "I'll tell you what happened. You said I was nobody, okay? I don't know what you've been through or who has been in your life, but when the one person you finally feel comfortable around and actually begin to like says you're a nobody to her, that doesn't leave much room for patience does it?"

"I never said you were-" she tried to recall and suddenly remembered her conversation with Bevin, "Wait. You thought what I said to Bevin-"

"I don't care who you said it to Brooke. The fact of the matter is that I'm no one to you. I just never thought you would play me like that. I fucking opened up to you Brooke. In the real world that actually means something to people. I don't know what sick twisted game you rich people play, but I'm out," he shouted and was immediately met with a slap.

"You rich people? You think I was playing some game all this time? Well guess what? I was trying to protect you. You don't know what my so called "friends" are like. If they knew you meant something to me, **they **would be the ones playing some game with you. I live up to a fake reputation just to survive in that world. I seem like I'm at the top of the world, but I can barely stomach the way I had to get there. And you Lucas, you were my chance at showing my true colors, what I really am. But I guess you're just like the other guys I know, cynical and judgmental." The tears that stained her face immediately made Lucas realize what a big mistake he made. However, by the time he woke up from his astonished daze, she was long gone.

* * *

"How come you never showed Luke?" Keith shouted, looking at the brown bag in his hand, "Lucas?"

Lucas was still sitting in the car; he had barely moved an inch since Brooke left. And that was the way Keith found him.

"That feisty brunette sure left a nasty mark on your face," Keith said, snapping him out of his daze, "She was the one that left it there right?"

Lucas unconsciously lifted his hand to his face. "I think I made a huge mistake Keith."

In no time at all, Keith was in the passenger seat, listening and waiting to give advice.

"I thought she was playing me, but all this time she was protecting me. She's so much smaller than me, but she was the one protecting me," he said half-heartedly.

"What happened Luke?"

"A few weeks ago, I went to drop off a purse at her house. I overheard her telling one of her friends that I was no one to her. I ignored and lashed out on her. And all this time, she was trying to protect me. God, I'm so sorry. So so sorry." He buried his face in the palm of his hands.

"Well it's not going to do you any good telling me you're sorry. You should be telling her that instead of sitting here like a clueless teenage boy."

Lucas stared at him, taking no initiative to move.

Keith stared back expectedly, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Lucas' face lit up as distinctively as one who had an epiphany. "Thanks Uncle Keith. You're the best." With that, he ran out of the car.

"I know," Keith said to himself.

* * *

He rang the doorbell after running as fast as he could. His breaths were still ragged from running a long distance.

"May I help you sir?" asked the butler that greeted him.

"Yea, can I see a Brooke Davis?"

"I'm afraid Ms. Davis has requested that she be left alone for the rest of the day."

It was too late and too unimportant. He pushed his way through the door and ran for the steps. "Sir! You can't come in here!"

Lucas practically flung open her door with the butler close on his heels. "I'm sorry Ms. Davis. He just barged in-"

"It's okay, he can stay."

"Very well. If you need anything at all Ms. Davis-"

"I'll be sure to call you."

The butler left thereafter. Lucas closed the door as Brooke stood up from her bed. "What are you doing here Lucas?"

"I came to tell you I'm sorry. When I heard you say _that_, I just assumed the worst. And honestly, you can't blame me. I plead ignorance, which almost every guy my age seems to bear," he joked.

She laughed, but wouldn't give into him that easily. "And your apology is bare minimum, just like every guy's competence."

"And now you're just taking digs at my gender, but I know I owe you more. Brooke Davis, I am sincerely sorry for my unfair accusation. I was so blinded by that moment, I let it judge you rather than my experience with you judge instead. And I can tell you straight away from my experience that I've never met a person open-minded, accepting, and breath-taking as you. You're the girl that I would never mean nothing to because you cared enough to protect me from the world. So right now I'm telling you that I'm the guy that will brave whatever front comes our way. I don't want you protecting me; I want to protect you when the world knows just how amazing you really are. So, Brooke Davis, will you accept my slightly augmented apology?"

"I don't know, it's still not enough," she joked.

He quickly closed the gap between them and wiped away the stray tears that lingered on her face. "Considering what I've gone through, I'm not the most trusting person in the world. I am in no position to make this promise, but I'll try to trust you more."

"I guess I know where you're coming from. I'm not the most trusting person either. I've been surrounding by so much deceit and deception that I can't help but want to shield anyone I care about from it."

"I told you Brooke Davis. You can put down that shield because I'm not afraid to enter this world of deception. I need to learn to accept things I may not be comfortable with and the only way I can do that is to step out of my comfort zone. I can't ignore a part of you because I don't like the world that cultivated it. There's not a thing that I would change about you."

"I just hope you're right about this."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know. It makes for a better story for you guys and contrary to belief, I do read these reviews and they play a huge role in my product.**


	6. Blue Moon

**Third story updated today. That makes me happy. lol**

**Here's the new chapter**

* * *

Lucas waited patiently on Brooke doorsteps. During this time, he soaked in his surroundings. True, he didn't fit there, but the one house where he felt like he did belong was the one with the red door. It didn't matter though. He didn't care what they thought and he made sure Brooke knew as much.

As soon as the door opened, Lucas shifted his focus from the ground to the person before him.

"Good morning James," he greeted with a smile. All the time he spent in Brooke's mansion helped him fortify a friendship with Brooke's employees. It also showed how little time her parents actually spent in the mansion. Although she would never admit it, she cared for her parents a great deal more than she let on.

"Good morning Lucas. Brooke is still in her room. Should I let her know you're here?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to bring these up to here," he said lifting the bag of chocolate croissants up.

"Very well. If you need me for anything-"

"We'll be fine James, you work too hard."

James laughed in response. "Alright. I'll see you later."

Lucas nodded in response before heading up the stairs. He walked down the all too familiar path to Brooke's room. He quietly opened the door. As expected, she was still in bed, curtains drawn and covers pulled over her head.

"Brooke, wake up. I have chocolate croissants," he taunted as he shook the bag.

She responded with a muffled, "Go away."

He chuckled, "Babe, it's almost ten. If you don't wake up soon, I'm going to have to eat them myself."

She made no effort to move from her current position. "Don't you dare! Leave them on my bed stand and let me sleep."

"It doesn't work that way." He placed the bag on the bed stand and walked toward the curtains. With one swift movement, the warm sunlight flooded the room. Brooke promptly pulled the covers over a little higher. He walked back and pulled the covers down only to have her turn in the other direction.

He got into the bed and snaked an arm around her waist. "Come on babe, wake up." he softly whispered, "Wake up."

She groaned and reluctantly opened her eyes. "You suck Lucas Scott."

He knew better than to argue with her. "I know." He tried to give her a kiss, but Brooke quickly used a hand to push him away.

"I don't want you kissing me. I didn't brush my teeth yet."

"I don't care," he tried. This time, he was too fast for Brooke. He brought his lips to hers and gave her a short peck. "On second thought, you were right. That was kind of gross."

She slapped him across the chest. "For that I'm not going to kiss you for the rest of the day."

He laughed at her empty threat and pulled her close with the hand on her thigh. He gave her another kiss. She ran her fingers through his golden locks. He tried desperately to close a gap between them that had long since been closed. Neither was willing to let go of the other until air became absolutely necessary. Even then, the only contact lost was that between their lips. Their foreheads leaned on each other as they both struggled for breath.

Finally, she patted him and got up out of the bed. "I really have to go brush my teeth now." She unpeeled the covers to reveal herself in a tank top and underwear. He caught her smirking over her shoulder when she walked toward the bathroom. His eyes were planted appreciatively on her ass, of which Brooke was well-aware.

After she disappeared from sight, he leaned his head against the headboard and sighed contently.

Just then, her phone began vibrating. "Hey Brooke, your phone's vibrating."

No answer.

"Brooke?"

"I'm getting a text, check it for me please?"

He picked up the phone and checked the text.

_Party at Tim's tonight. 11. It's a can't miss. – Bevin_

These party reminders were nothing unheard of. Brooke had turned too many of them down for him count. Not that he was complaining; she always turned them down to spend time with him.

Tim was a real character. In high school, he would pull the dumbest stunts and would follow Nathan like a lap dog. Of course, Nathan, Haley, nor he ever paid much attention to him. Nathan was given the opportunity to enter the popular crowd, seeing as his father was Dan Scott and he was Tree Hill High's star basketball player. From a young age, Nathan and Lucas had recognized each other as brothers and placed Dan at fault. Nathan looked to Dan for a roof over his head and food to eat and that was about it. He didn't want anything to do with him.

Lucas lived on the other side of town his entire life. He wasn't exposed to the same lifestyle Nathan was born into. However, Nathan never cared and Lucas never harbored any jealously or care for that life. It was Nathan, Haley, and him for as long as he could remember. They ran under the radar. Aside from his brief run on the basketball team, Lucas didn't hang around the popular crowd.

"So who was it?"

It took a moment for him to realize Brooke was talking to him. He cleared his throat. "Uhh, it was Bevin. There's a party at Tim's house around eleven."

She shrugged and walked over to her phone. She began typing away on the touch screen QWERTY keyboard.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tell Bevin I can't go."

"You don't have to do that. We've been spending a lot of time together. Don't you want to hang out with your friends once in a while? It's a 'can't miss'"

She looked at him, contemplating whether she should go. "We have plans tonight."

He chuckled. "We have plans every night. You should go, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" she said dubiously.

"Yea, I'm sure. I'm going to kick back tonight. I have a date with Weird Science and oddly, my Uncle Keith."

"Why don't you come? Tim's parties usually suck, but if I have you on my arm, I can easily fend off the countless losers that try to get into my pants."

"I don't know, Brooke. That's not really my thing."

"I can't say it would be fun, but do you really want another guy trying to cop a feel on _your_ girl?"

He stared back at her. "So now you're my girl? I thought you were no one's property."

She pouted. Immediately, Lucas knew he would lose the argument. She never played fair. "Please Lucas?"

A smile was all he had to give to let Brooke know she had won. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "You're the best."

* * *

Brooke dragged him to the mall, claiming she needed a new outfit.

Lucas tried to tell her she already had a closet full of clothes she could choose from, but it was no use. He wasn't looking forward to it either. One of Brooke's shopping trips was more strenuous than a mountain climb. And it perplexed him to no end how the petite brunette could last as long as she did.

She could never walk into a store without getting at least one item. Sometimes it ended up being ten and Lucas was stuck carrying the bags.

"Can we take a break? I'm tired," Lucas complained.

"No, we have no time. Since we're at the mall already, we might as well get some of the things I haven't gotten the chance to get."

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she told him they were nowhere near done. "Come on, Brooke. We've spent a few hours at this place. I think you've bought enough," he said as he held the bags up for her to see.

"That's not enough," she said as he looked incredulously at her, "Okay. If you don't complain again, I'll promise to make it worth your while."

He thought about it for a moment before relenting, "Promise?"

"Promise," she said, "Oh my god, I have to get that dress." She was already in the store by the time Lucas noticed.

Lucas groaned before following obediently. He could complain endlessly about Brooke's shopping habits, but deep down, he knew he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

As soon as they reached Brooke's room, Lucas threw the bags on the floor carelessly and jumped onto the bed.

"It wasn't that bad Lucas."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one carrying the bags. Honestly Brooke, what did you need new curtains for?"

"It's… nice to know I'll have them when I need them."

"And the Teflon pan?"

"I'll have a pan when I need to cook."

He laughed in disbelief. "You don't even cook. You need to work on your spending habits."

"I do not," she said defensively.

He got up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on both her arms and looked seriously at her. "I l-like you a lot, but I don't think I can handle another shopping trip with you." He leaned in for a kiss only to be pushed away by Brooke.

"You stink. You should go take a shower," she said deadpanned, "And change."

He gave up and threw his hands in the air. "I don't have clothes here," he said lazily.

"That's why I bought you this," she said. She produced a Ralph Lauren polo, belt, chino shorts, and canvas boat shoes.

"I don't know why I even asked." He took the clothes and followed her orders. "You sure, you don't want to come with?" he tried.

"Nice try, but if I joined, we would never make it to the party."

* * *

After much insistence on Brooke's part, they took her Beetle. However, Lucas did not let her get away with driving and took on the role of chauffeur instead.

The lawn of Tim's house, or mansion rather, was strewn with passed out drunkards. The sight made Lucas want to turn around and go home. However, he promised Brooke he would go.

As soon as they entered the house, Brooke was attacked by a mob of girls whom Lucas had recognized as cheerleaders from high school. Somewhere along the way, their hands were detached and she was nowhere to be seen.

This made him uncomfortable. He was in an unfamiliar place filled with unfamiliar faces. There were a couple of guys doing an upside down beer bong. To their left was a beer pong game and a few couples making out. He tried his best to dodge any drunkard moving his way and maneuvered his way onto the couch, hoping no one would bother him there.

He sat there for a couple of moments feeling rather stupid. And the couch was obviously the worse place he could be right now. A couple had practically shoved their way onto him. One guy went as far as to feel him up, thinking he was a girl.

"Where the hell is Brooke?" he thought to himself as he peeled the guy's hand off his shoulder.

After what seemed like forever, Brooke came back with two red cups.

"Sorry babe, I had to catch up with some of my friends," she said as she handed him a cup.

He took it and stared at the contents. "Uhh, yea, that's fine. You think we can head somewhere where I can't get groped by a guy?"

She laughed and took his hand. "Yea sure."

She led them out back to a stairwell leading to the beach. He appreciated the sudden breath of fresh air and the crashing of the waves in the distance. Although some of the partygoers had managed their way outside, there was more than enough room to walk around.

Brooke immediately caught Lucas' discomfort as he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I made you come," she apologized, "I know how uncomfortable it is to unexpectedly get groped by a guy."

He chuckled. "Yea… I know you wanted to catch up with your friends," he said as they stopped. He took a hold of both her hands and turned to face her. "You should be inside. Have fun. I'll admit, I was a little uncomfortable in that house without you, but the beach is familiar territory. I'll be fine out here."

She looked hesitantly between him and the house. "Are you sure? I don't want my man to get groped again."

He chuckled sarcastically. "Very funny. Seriously, hang out with your friends."

She relented and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll catch up with you later, Boyfriend."

Lucas nodded and they both walked off in their respective directions. He took off his shoes and carried them by his forefingers. He relished the feeling of the sand beneath his toes. It did nothing, however, to dissipate the irking feeling in his chest. Brooke and he were as different as night and day. He was broody while she was cheery. He was an introvert. She was an extrovert. He liked listening to depressing music and reading fine literature. She liked listening to generic, mainstream music and reading Vogue, Elle, and the like. He was a homebody. She loved going out and partying.

He felt selfish for not wanting Brooke to be in that house with her friends. However, she had every right to go back into that house, whether he liked it or not. Maybe that was why they worked. They didn't constantly need each other. She had the qualities he lacked and he hers. There was no way to say this in a non-cliché way: they completed each other. Part of him was worried at the perceivable contrariety though. How could he not?

And through it all, the world never seemed more at peace. He was at the wrong place, possibly at the wrong time, but one thing that was right, was the woman he came with.

A smile slowly made its way on his face. Maybe that was all he needed all this time.

* * *

He walked back into the house and along the way, he grabbed a red cup and downed its contents. He felt the strength of the alcohol burn his throat. Wrong cup. He shook the feeling away.

"Hey man, what the hell?"

Lucas ignored him and continued walking. He soon caught sight of the one person he was looking for.

The person blocking his direct view had since moved to reveal a guy talking to Brooke. Lucas narrowed his eyes at the sight and paced himself.

As soon as he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. "Hey babe, who's this?"

Brooke stared hesitantly between the two men.

"Well Brooke, aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

* * *

**I sincerely hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. Until next time =)**


End file.
